Being as in love with you as I am
by SemperFi13
Summary: Vulpes finds the Courier in the wasteland, with the intention of making her his, yet again. One shot, considering building into a story. All characters belong to respective owners. M for smut and language. First fic, be kind.


Boone had wandered off, as he did lately. Jess wondered if it was around Carla's birthday or their anniversary or something. She sighed and threw herself down onto the floor by the fire. He could be gone all night, even the day. She slid her beret off and removed most of her weapons. With ED-E and Rex on guard she didn't really need them. She kept a machete from an overzealous legionary and A Light Shining in the Darkness strapped to her metal armour. Smiling, she watched Rex looking up at ED-E in wonder. His new brain from Rey was doing him the world of good, the dog had a new lease of life and was acting like a puppy again.

She went to take a swig from her Vault 13 canteen and found it empty. Frowning, she stood up and went to fetch a bottle of water. Something caught her eye and she immediately grabbed her pistol, holding it up and stalking over to the corner of the rocks they were using for cover. She slunk around the edge with her gun held steady but found nothing. Holstering her .45 auto, she blew the air out of her cheeks. A hand wrapped over her mouth and she gave a primal scream to no avail.

"Shh, Pulcher," a familiar deep voice rumbled in her ear.

Her knees went weak and she turned to face him.

"Oh Fox, you scared me," she whispered and he pulled her close, kissing her hungrily.

He smiled against her lips and turned them both to press her against the rocks. Her fingers found their way into his hair under his helmet and shoved it off impatiently, then removed his goggles. Vulpes groaned into her mouth when she raked her nails across his scalp. Her leg hooked around his waist and he pressed his erection into her leather clad crotch. This drove them both crazy, and he gripped her chin, pulling away.

"You are mine," he hissed, his free hand roughly unbuckling her armour.

Their eyes locked, her dark brown to his steel grey.

She whimpered, "I'm yours."

"I'm going to make you scream my name for all of the Mojave to hear," he grunted, throwing her top to the ground, leaving her in a lacy bra he'd sourced for her. Those overly large breasts, he stared in wonder for a few moments.

"I wore it for you, sir," she grinned wickedly.

That smile did wonderous things to his body, he sighed happily and released her face, dragging her down onto the ground with him, "Bene femella."

She squirmed as his hands found her breasts through the bra and he lay over her. The latin dripping from his lips was so sexy to her. He removed her bra and kissed all across her chest, settling on her nipple and sucking it gently.

"Fox," she moaned, and he rewarded her with a sharp nip, causing her to moan louder.

One of his hands was attending to her other breast, but the other was wrestling with her leather pants. She whimpered when he rolled her nipple between his teeth.

"You are so beautiful," he sighed, "How much do you want me?"

"I need you," she grunted as he worked the bottoms of her armour off.

His long fingers brushed her arousal and he gasped, "Gods, Jessica, you're dripping wet for me."

"You're the only man who can do this to me."

"No other man in this whole world can touch you like I touch you," he hissed, "I would beat him to within an inch of his life, then take you while he watched," he slid a finger deep inside her and she screwed her eyes closed, "and only when he knew that you completely belong to me, would I take off his head."

She groaned and her body tightened around him, his dark words of possessiveness were like a hotline to her genitals.

His thumb pressed against her clitoris and he moved up to kiss her roughly, bruising her lips. He pulled away just as she thought she might come undone, and she gave a cry of annoyance, "Please Fox."

"Say my name," he ordered, running his teeth across her bottom lip.

"Vulpes, please," she groaned as his fingers brushed up and down her hot wet slit.

"What do you want, degenerate," he asked with a gleam in his gorgeous grey eyes.

She arched when he caught her clitoris with the tip of his middle finger, "I want you to make me come harder than any other man ever could. I'm yours, Fox."

"Since you ask so nicely," he grinned and bent his head to her breast, kissing and dragging his tongue down her body agonisingly slowly.

His tongue found her clitoris and he pumped a finger deep inside her as he drank her juices greedily. She always tasted so good, like the juice of the Agave that she was so fond of. He groaned and shifted to release the uncomfortable pressure from his now rock hard erection. Jessica gave a howl of pleasure when he brushed his teeth against her clit.

"Fuck, Vulpes," she hissed loudly, totally uncaring that Boone, ED-E and Rex couldn't be too far away.

He felt her muscles clenching eratically around his fingers and moved his tongue down to push into her, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb again.

"Mellitus-a-um," he groaned, pushing down on her hips as she bucked into a climax.

He rocked back onto his heels and she lay looking dazed for a few minutes.

"Tired?" he asked with a smirk.

Her hand shot up and knotted in the cape of his armour, dragging his lips to hers, "Now I want your big hard cock, Mr. Inculta."

His erection twitched and he rushed to remove his armour, kneeling over her completely naked. Jess tasted herself in his kiss and this just deepened her desire. He needed nothing more than to bury himself in her and make her scream his name. She was alpha and omega, he thought as she crawled onto him and kissed him sweetly. Her bra had been removed and she hovered above him now, totally nude. His hands grasped her beautiful ass, squeezing hard and earning a squeal. She leaned down to bite on his neck and he groaned, bucking his hips. The head of his penis caught against her clitoris and they both moaned.

"What do you want, Vulpes?" she asked.

"Mars, Jessica," he hissed, "I want you to ride me and scream my name."

She grinned and slid down onto his erection. He filled her up completely and she gasped. His head spun at how tight and hot she was, it always did. She began to move, riding him expertly to elicit mumbled latin and groans.

He knotted his hand in her wavy, chocolate brown hair and tugged it hard, revealing her neck to him. His lips attached themselves to her throat and he bit and licked and sucked until she was covered in his marks. His actual mark bounced between her breasts as she pumped him in and out of her. He caught sight of something glinting in the moonlight and he recognised it instantly. The sniper, in his shades. Vulpes grinned widely, let this profligate see how a man of honor takes his woman. He pulled Jessicas hair again, harder and she moaned his name loudly.

"Fuck, Vulpes, I'm yours," she groaned.

His free hand came against her ass and slapped harshly, "You're mine, Courier." He held eye contact with the sniper the whole time, whom seemed rooted to the spot.

"Oh god I'm gonna come so hard," she squealed.

Vulpes grinned wickedly, now meeting her movements with sharp, rough thrusts. She dug her nails into his chest and he grunted, but she seemed oblivious to his pain. He tugged her hair again and her mouth formed an O. Her muscles pulsed around him and he felt everything in him tense as he raced towards an explosive orgasm.

"Scream it, Mi Amor," he growled at her when he knew she was on the edge.

He dug his nails into her ass as she hollered his name to the stars and fell over the cliff into an all consuming orgasm.

"Oh Jessica," he growled and bit down on her collarbone hard as he shot his seed deep into her, his whole body spasming.

She rocked slowly above him, riding out her orgasm before she collapsed against his chest. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"You're unlike any woman I've ever met, courier," he sighed, stroking her scarred back with a calloused hand. He didn't know if the sniper was still watching, and honestly he didn't care any more. Vulpes just wanted to curl this woman in his arms and go to sleep.

Her lips kissed all over his scarred chest and she nodded gently, "You're amazing."

"I don't want to go," he exhaled deeply.

"Then don't," she frowned, "your team will live for one night."

He looked deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry, amorette, you know as well as I do it's not just my team that are the problem here."

"Boone? He's wandered off," she shrugged, kissing along his jawline, "I missed you, Fox."

"I missed you too, as you can tell," he smiled, her kisses were unlike anything else he'd known.

"How am I supposed to explain the marks this time?" she asked, her fingers tracing patterns along his large biceps.

He shrugged, "Tell them the truth."

"Because Boone wouldn't shoot me," she laughed.

Her laugh was so beautiful, he thought, and he thought how she was wrong. Boone had just seen her getting fucked by the Desert Fox and done nothing but watch.

"Maybe you're right. But you're mine, Jessica," he kissed the top of her head.

"And you're mine," she breathed.

He raised an eyebrow, but it seemed to him that she was probably right, "Yes."

Jess looked up at him questioningly, she hadn't expected him to agree. His arms encircled her and she sighed. Not one inch of this man wasn't rock hard and sculpted. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart. It always had the capacity to centre her thoughts. He brushed his nails up and down her back softly and she sighed happily. Why couldn't this just be their life? Why couldn't they just sleep together, wake up together, spend every night with this simplicity. His body was always hot as a furnace whenever she touched his skin.

"I have to go, amorette," he sighed, pressing his lips into her hair on the top of her head.

She frowned, "I know, I'll see you sometime I guess."

"Don't be like that," he groaned in warning.

"Like what, Fox?" she asked, getting up and dressing quickly.

He blew air out of his cheeks and got up, pulling on his armour. He noted that the Sniper was gone. "Like this, Courier."

"I'm not being like anything. It makes me feel used, is all."

"Used?" he laughed, "You feel used? You're the only woman I've ever pursued in my entire life, and you feel used?"

She grit her teeth, "That's not making me feel any better, Vulpes. I just don't know. It's stupid, isn't it? All this."

"Mars," he pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, "All what?"

"This," she gestured wildly, "Us, me, you. We sneak around, having sex whenever you appear. No one can ever know. There's no future in it, and I think I'm starting to want one."

That hit him hard, his throat went dry, "You want a future? For us?"

She nodded, feeling tears build up and she wanted to slap herself for it, "I know it's stupid. But you make me care about you. And I don't know what to do. But I know not this."

"Jessica," he began, placing his hands on her shoulders, "What future could we have? Caesar might give us blessing to marry, but you'd have to renounce the Bear."

"You know I won't do that," she spat.

"Then what do you want to do, woman?" he shoved her back slightly and shouted, "Because how I am supposed to work that out is beyond me. You want a future, but you don't want to make the hard decisions it requires. If you want me, then you want me. If you don't, then tell me because I put everything on the line just by coming to see you when I do."

"Well thank you for doing me that favour," she snapped, "I don't know what I want. I just don't. So if it's too much of a risk to spend time with me, then don't."

"Favour? Per filiolus! You think I do this for you? I only come to you because you want me to? I come to you because I want you," he bellowed, "Vos ero nex mei!"

Her heart raced at the sheer volume of his shouting.

She screeched, "Would you stop with the Latin! If you want me, then leave the Legion."

Silence stretched between them as they took in what they'd said.

"I can't do that," he said evenly, pulling on his dog hat, "That you would even ask… I could break your neck sometimes, woman."

"I wish you would," she hissed.

His hands balled into fists, "If you were a slave I would have you caned."

"But I'm not," she squared up right in his face, "and that just kills you doesn't it. You wish I was some subservient little wretch. You wish you could just backhand me into submission don't you, Legionary."

He was surprised by how much that hurt. He visibly flinched, "I would never treat you like a slave, nor would I want you to act like one. Woman I want you the way you are."

"Whatever. Just go," she turned from him.

He opened his mouth to say something but words failed him. She gritted her teeth, willing herself not to cry. Vulpes didn't know what to do. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her loosely. She stayed rigid in his arms, not giving. His lips pressed to the crown of her head.

"I will go if you want me to."

"I don't see any other option," she suppressed a sob, "There's no future, and I can't keep hurting myself like this."

His heart sank, she was right.

"Say the words," he breathed.

She wouldn't look at him. If she did she wouldn't be able to do this, "Leave, Vulpes. I can't do this anymore."

He pulled away from her, and ran before she could do anything. Jess spun to look for him, but he was gone. The only sign he'd ever been were the tracks in the sand and the marks on her neck and shoulders.


End file.
